


Min Skatt

by Alryetagory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Thor, Death and Chaos AU, I have no idea what else., If you have read Hide and Seek for the Avengers, Laufey is Human, Laufey still has Ice magic, Loki is human and Mortal, Loki's magic is subdued, Multi, Not what it sounds like, OOCness, crackish, non-con borderline rape, over on FF, you know the D&C tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Angel falls, it is called Fallen... So what do you call a Fallen God? Thorki; Dark themed with minor humor and a crappy smut scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Skatt

**_~It was cold._ **

**_It was dark…_ **

**_Water dripped from stalactites at irregular intervals; a monotonous metronome he’s listened to for ages, but only recently began to become conscious of._ **

**_Puddles of variant sizes surround him where the drops fell with only the faint whispers of wind that braved the scarce crags and crevices reached him bringing the sweet teasing of open air, the promise of rain and sunlight._ **

**_He slowly clenched his hands, his dry lips cracking open and a menacing smile pulled at the stiff muscles.~_ **

_…Min…skatt…_

He bolted awake, a gasp escaping his lips as he looked around frantically. His hand fumbling for the light switch even as hurried footsteps moved to his door and at the same time the light filled his room dimly, his parents rushed into the room. His father looked around, his old hunting knife clenched in his fist as sharp dark eyes of granite glared around for an intruder. His mother hurried to his side, still fumbling with the tie on her robe before she was sitting beside him, hands cupping his face and making him look her in the eyes.

“I’m fine… I’m fine…” He sighed, his breathing calming as his body began to shake with cold sweat and lingering fear as well as adrenaline.

“These dreams are getting more frequent, Rhyg…” his father pointed out.

“I know, Laufey… I know… Maybe we should return home, to Scandinavia. I might be able to dig up a few old family heirlooms that might point us in the right direction.” His mother nodded, turning to looking at her husband a moment before looking back at her son. “But it up to Loki: is this what you want?”

“… I-I do-” he bit his lip, eyes flickering between his parents before he moaned weakly, leaning his head on his mother’s shoulder. “I am scared that they may get worse there… They began when we left.”

“Yes, but you were a little boy of 4 then, you’re now 22. You’ve already given up your independence of living with your roommate, what’s that boy’s name again… Hogun?” He nodded. “You gave up living with him because the dreams were disturbing you both. I don’t want you to give up even more of your life and freedom.”

“Mother, please… I would like to be able to know why these dreams happen, why I wake every night feeling as if I have run for thousands of years and even now am still running…”

“Rhyg, it must be done.” Laufey sighed, his stern features sagging with worry and weariness, making him look decades older than he truly was.

She sighed and nodded.

“Thank you mother… I know you are worried about my schooling, but it can wait. I’ve already sent a formal letter to the Office and the Board as well as another letter to Mr. Fury.”

“Yes, you’re scholarship was hard earned; the man deserves to know why you are suddenly leaving.” She agreed. “Well since we are all up, husband, arrange a flight. I’ll begin packing and making breakfast. Loki, shower, call your friends and pack what you need.”

He nodded as she kissed his temple, her thumbs rubbing over his fine cheek bones and smiling warmly before she got up and left the room. Loki noticed that as she went she held a vial in her hands, a strange blue liquid in it. He frowned his brow a little before shaking his head and getting up. He pulled out his suit case, opened it and began to fill it with enough clothes and toiletries to last a month, anything else he’ll buy it in Sweden. Selecting a pair of nice jeans, an under shirt and a button up, he grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and as he waited for the water to heat up, he looked in the mirror. For 18 years he’s suffered what at first he thought were nightmares, terrifying dark dreams of war, blood and death, lies and deceit and even rape and birthing strange monsters. Later on he thought they were hallucinations and finally after extensive treatments and hospital visits they learned they were nothing more than dreams, or so the doctors said. But Loki felt they were more than that.

Dreams did not leave lingering phantom pains, you could never feel pain in a dream. He’s also died in his ‘dreams’ and yet he was not suffering SUNDS. They felt more like memories. Memories of someone else, a past life or something malicious; he didn’t know. He scrubbing his hands over his face and sighed softly.

“Gods, how does mother do this daily?” He whispered while looking at the pale dark rings under his eyes and the redness of his eyes, he had lost a bit of weight, he looked paler and wan. His mother’s an insomniac, she gets at the bare minimum an hour’s worth of sleep a night if she’s lucky. She always manages to look her best without make up or skin care products to make the dark spots and splotches.

Shaking his head he stripped and jumped into the shower, the warm water soothing and chasing away the dull aches that remained. In the dream, he was leading a small battalion, misfits and squires by the looks of them, towards a bloody battlefield, the army of warriors behind him having ignored his warnings and pleas. He had been infuriated, cursed something foul at the old man in charge. Said man glared at him from behind an eye patch and a single blue eye as he ordered him back to the medical tent where he should wait for news.

He ignored him and lead the small group to the battle front. Then it became a sea of chaos: screams, shouts, blood, gore, metal clashing, the boom of explosion, the dulled cry of Mjolnir’s might. He felt a cool breath of relief as he made his way through the fighting. One moment he was in the middle of chaos at its finest and then the next he was in what could only be described as the eye of the storm. A wide breath of land surrounded him, like a force field had been erected so none could disturb the battle here.

He spotted someone, called a name that was blocked out by the roar of the mighty hammer. The person was covered in dirt, mud, blood, gore and soot. He looked like a beast as he raged against the twins. Loki watched for a moment, his body frozen in place, but then he blinked his eyes and suddenly he was outside of his body and saw he wasn’t frozen, he was held captive, a blade held against his back, a thick arm wrapped tight over his throat. The one behind him was a grotesque monster with shining yellow eyes and fanged teeth that gnashed as he drawled nasty words into his ear.

The battle was intense and the angrier the beast he was looking for became, the more he seemed to become sloppy, uncoordinated and graceless. Then Loki yelled the name, Mjolnir’s ringing blocking it out, but it seemed the beast heard him and froze upon seeing him. Its eyes, such a brightly brilliant shade of lightning blue widened before they turned a pure silver white as the beast bellowed his name clearly and loudly, louder than thunder and lightning combined! The hammer flew with speed and grace, one twin smashed in the face with her might while the other was grabbed by the beast and slammed into the floor, his face pummeled into the dirt before the beast rolled out of the way of the other twin.

Mjolnir flew to his hand, he swung it fast as lightning struck her head and she sang like a siren of death before he dealt the killing blow to both twins in that same moment, Loki choked as pain shot through his own body. Loki had watched himself as he looked down, the blade was forced through his body, hitting his lung and twisted before pulled free and he was left to fall.

“LOKI!!!”

He jolted awake from his thoughts to see his father turning off the water as he looked at him with worried eyes.

“Your mother and I have been calling you for little more than an hour!” He shouted hoarsely, as if he was trying not to scream, but still wanting to shout at his still dazed son.

“I’m sorry…” Loki deadpanned; eyes distant and glazed as his hand moved over to where he had been stabbed, the cry of anguish from the beast still fresh in his mind, the feel of its warm before it and all he is was stolen away by death’s embrace. “I… it sounded so sad…”

Laufey frowned with confusion and worry before he heaved a tired sigh and handed Loki his towel and stepped back to help him out. Loki was thankful for this because when he moved to step out of the bathtub, his legs suddenly gave out as if he had no feeling in them and he would have fallen over if his father hadn’t caught him and then sat him on the closed toilet seat to dry him off. He should have been embarrassed, 22 years old, living with his parents and needing to be supervised while he bathed as if he was still a toddler, but he could not find it within himself to feel such emotions.

After he was dry and dressed, Laufey walked with him down the stairs to see his mother setting down on plates, croissants stuffed with scrambled, eggs, spinach and broccoli and cheese. Sides of toast, bacon and sausages with freshly squeezed orange juice. She looked up and she seemed to breathe easier before she ushered them to sit and eat. After the hearty meal, they piled into the taxi from the car service and were on their way…

**_~Why is it so cold?_ **

**_Why is it so dark?_ **

**_…Min…pärla…_ **

**_Where was his pärla, his skatt!?_ **

**_…Min…älskade…_ **

**_His fingers moved a bit more freely, his arms and shoulders still felt like dead weights, long passed numb. His stomach growled, beyond famished; his throat was dry, it hurt to swallow. The menacing smile returned as he stood a bit straighter. His feet no longer aching, too numb and heavy, his legs no longer quivered, too stiff to move as he cracked open a single whiteout eye a faint glimmer of blue shining through as he felt the wind stronger this time, caressing his stringy and filthy hair._ **

**_He was not alone…_ **

**_He left out a rough bark, a twisted dark laugh as he looked up into the darkness._ **

**_Where was his älskade?_ **

**_These fools who thought to imprison him would tell him and if not, they will pay. He stood taller, shaking from the stiff movement, ignoring the protests of sleep stiffened muscles and bones, he let his head tilt up and back so only the single open eye glared down at these pissants, glowing a darker shade of blue as within his prison the song of the heavens reached his deafened ears, tingled along his dead nerves and inactive mind chasing away the silence. The unsteady metronome of water dripplets began to quicken into steady streams, ah his fair lady has missed him so and he her. But his lady was not his precious pärla, his beautiful skatt.~_ **

_…Min…Loki…_

Loki jolted, dropping his glass of water, the fine crystal glass shattering into tiny diamonds as his mother startled beside him, nearly dropping a plate as she turned to see if he was hurt. He stood there staring at the tiny shards, mesmorized by how the sunlight reflected off them, making tem glow a serious of blue colors. He wasn’t aware of the tears falling from his eyes or the the erratic shaking of his hands nor the frantic gasps from his starving lungs until his mother’s darker green eyes filled his vision, her smaller hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs brushing his tears away.

“Shh, my little one, shh…” she soothed and he let out a sob, grabbing her tightly, bending a bit to hid his face into her neck.

She shushed and cooed, rocking them gently as he sobbed. He didn’t understand why he was, but he just could not bring himself to stop. It was like he was seeing his mother for the first time in what felt like a million lifetimes. His mother looked so beautiful; shining deep emerald green eyes, perdiot surrounding the pupils. Long black lashes surrounding her eyes as her small straight nose twitched in that subtle way that reminded him of a wolf scenting the air, or a rabbit’s.

Her face was as still youthful as ever, but much older than he recalled it being only the day before; how odd. Her round cheeks hiding her own high cheekbones, the same ones he possessed. Her hair was still a deep ebony and onyx black, cropped into a little waves around her head just below her ears. She was still as white as cream as he remembered, but more honey toned from the sun. She was still the same, but he still felt as if he had not seen her in ages.

He frowned a bit, since when was he taller? He could of sworn only last night they stood eye level to each other, he was hunched over and bent at the knee so he could rest his head on her shoulder. And when did she stop using the spice oils his father would bring home for her after trading with-

“Loki? Sweetie?” She whispered, her voice was softer, not as husky as he recalled it being. It no longer had that dominating presence.

“I-I’m sorry… I do not know what has come over me, mother…” he breathed deeply, the lavender oils she was using now were just as calming, but too soft than the warm spice oils.

“Loki? You’re looking at me strange… why?” She asked, the husk was back, she was demanding the truth from him, but then her face softened and she shook head. “Never mind, sit down, you’re still shaking and I need to clean the glass up.”

He sat down as directed, watching her flit about, cleaning the destroyed cup up and then mopping up the water before she grabbed the vaccum and sucked up any remaining tiny shards, moving this way and that before she seemed satisfied before she went back to the dishes. In the 10 minutes it took her to finish up, Loki seemed to get himself back into order. Rhyg setting a plate of toasted rye bread, the little family joke not lost to either of them with a bowl spicy tuna spread.

He waited for her to join him before they began to eat. It was silent, something Loki was thankful for, but he wished she’d speak, if only so he didn’t fall into his thoughts again.

“They are progressing.” She stated, not looking up, her tone was imperious, a queen commanding attention. “This is the first dream you’ve had since we came back to Sweden. Scandinavia to be more specific.”

He nodded slowly.

“Do you recall any details?” She asked.

He frowned; she was fishing for something. Shrewd and clever as always.

“It’s always different, mother.” He finally spoke.

“Yes, you told me once that every dream was different, but there were a few constants.” She nodded sagely. “Your father and I have looked through the family tomes and--”

“Where is father?” He looked about, curious and confused.

“He’s outside meeting with the mayor.” She frowned. “Loki, you’re losing touch with reality, please is there something anything you can tell me?”

He sighed, he wanted to tell her the details, but he felt as if she would take them the wrong way and there was this fear she may reject him. But that was silly, stupid and plain idiotic! This was his mother, Rhyg Blåis that he was talking about, the same woman who literally grabbed his father by the balls and dragged him down the aisle so they may marry. The same woman who’s sat with him through every dream and nightmare, kissed away every tear, soothed every panic attack, who has stood ready to catch him when he fell.

“I--”

“Rhyg, Loki…”

He looked up stunned to see his father, he was a tower compared to them, broad shouldered and fit, but slim. His dark brown hair was brushed back as his granite eyes narrowed as if he were looking for something wrong. Stern faced, sharp regal features and as pale as his mother, though darker by a shade or two he had a scar running from his left ear to the corner of his mouth, the nearly silver ridge on his otherwise flawless skin seemed to startle Loki’s brain as he blinked his eyes rapidly. With each blink his father went from pale skinned to blue, covered in darker blue ridges and what looked like jade bone plating that grew from his skin. His eyes a bloody red on red and lacking any and all hair from his body; hair seemed to look foreign on him.

“Loki?” His father asked many questions in the form of his name and he had to shake his head a moment, staring down at his plate in confusion. Porcelin in the place of ivory and gold, the table that only sat four at a time in place of one that should be able to sit nearly 50 people in one go nor was there a feast, mead or servants.

“Mother… I-I’ve lost my mind… H-help me…” He whimpered out as he began to go into a second attack, tears welling up as he shoved himself from the table, standing on shaking legs trying to move away from the table, but as soon as he took a step the world swirled and then as he was falling he heard a thunderous below of his name as if rolling thunder…

**_~The wind was so strong._ **

**_The sky was beautiful after so long without seeing it._ **

**_The iciness of the rain is a soothing and calming balm as it washed the blood from his person._ **

**_The fools tried to put him back into the silence, claiming he’s mad, a dark creature twisted and mangled from what remained of his former self._ **

**_He laughed darkly and broke the chains, using them like whips he ensnared the first fool, pulled him close and with glee crushed his skull between his hands blood, brains and jelly from his eyes smeared all over his hands._ **

**_He demanded to know where his älskade was being held captive, hidden so far from him._ **

**_They did not know._ **

**_The next to fall had at least tried to fight back, but it was so entertaining watching the dark skinned fool’s eyes roll back in their sockets as his mouth fell unhinged while his face turned an interesting purplish black while he the skin under the chain wrapped tightly around his neck turned a ghastly white from the lack of blood._ **

**_The fool had clawed at his hands, kicked his legs cursed him to his last breath before he joined the other corpse._ **

**_2 down. 5 to go._ **

**_The third had been a woman, she fought well, cut him with her pitiful blade before he ended her quickly, bashing her skull into the jagged rocks, a sharp stone piercing into the base of her skull, she was dead before her head fully met the wall._ **

**_Two more fell, only having his neck broken as the other pummeled into the floor._ **

**_He demanded again where was his beautiful pärla._ **

**_The remaining two exchanged looks, the smaller of the fleeing as the larger took a hand held ax and charged._ **

**_He dodged the blows before he whipped the chains as he flipped over the man’s head, the chains wrapping over his neck as he kept charging where he had been._ **

**_He grinned maliciously and yanked the yanks with such force, the male’s feet flew up from the floor as his whole body was yanked back, the sickening squelch of his head detaching from his neck and the muscles and veins in the man’s neck stretching and snapping was very satisfying._ **

**_He took the time to search the corpses, finding keys and unlocking his shackles. He took the small ax, throwing knives, a bow and arrow as well as what looked like a medical kit, as strange as it was, but he sniffed the medicines and they smelt like the ones his mother used on him after all his battles. It would be useful._ **

**_Afterwards he stalked down the last fool, from there he would track down and find his dear skatt…_ **

**_He found the worm, he must of lost his mind using a strange metal and glass slab to talk. He was frantic, watching his death emerge from the tunnel of darkness. And strangely enough the slab seemed to be talking back. He could hear it, faint voices._ **

**_He bared his teeth like an angry wolf as the smaller male cowered, backing away from him towards a ledge. He did not care._ **

**_He demanded one last time_ **

**_Where was his lover?_ **

**_Who has him?_ **

**_Where has he been hidden?_ **

**_WHERE!?_ **

**_The fool dropped the slab and in the same motion put a small while pebble into his mouth before he began to shake violently, foam forming in his mouth, eyes rolled back and choking on his tongue in a minute he was dead. Frowning at the coward, he tossed him off the cliff before he had taken the moment to relish his freedom._ **

**_He frowned, he heard voice before he looked at his feet, then, to see the slab. Kneeling down, he carefully sniffed it, it wasn’t alive, but it spoke. He carefully picked it up on its edges in case it was a trap or an explosive._ **

**_He then held it like the man had and heard an elderly voice demanding a response._ **

**_He grinned and offered his ‘sincerest’ apologies._ **

**_The man fell silent before he began ranting and raving. He heard more voices before something stuck out from all the chaos on the other end of the device._ **

**_Blåis._ **

**_It was an ancient word, one to describe the soft molding ice of Jotunhiem. It was also used on his bride, an insult from those who resented the union, praise from his own lips as he took the blushing Jotun to his bed after the ceremony; molding him with his love and touch to best receive his heart as well as his seed._ **

**_He would find Blåis.~_ **

_…I am… coming… min Loki…_

Loki cried out as he shot up in his sleep, gasping in shock as around him several bodies moved to aid him but a voice he knew too well washed over him like a powerful but calming wave, ordering those with them to not touch him. His mother was at his side, her warm hands on his face as she brought her forehead to rest on his, he took a breath and in an instant felt calmed, lightheaded and very tired.

He whined pitifully and his mother kissed his eyelids in that soothing manner she’s done since his birth cooing him to lay back on the cot that had been laid out on the floor of a what looked like a Japanese modeled dojo or tea room. He was unsure. He frowned, he did not recall such a room at home.

“Fetch water, an ice pack and the bowl of oat I prepared beforehand.” His mother ordered before he heard several people leave.

“Mo-mother?”

“Shh… You’re safe, my little one.” She mewled softly.

“Am-am I dying?” He cried, he felt so weak and tired, he ached so much he couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended.

“I-I don’t know, min luft.” She kissed his forehead as she felt tears gather in her eyes. “I don’t know… I-I’m so sorry, baby…”

He swallowed thickly around the knot in his throat as he reached a hand out to wipe away a tear. She laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation, but did not say a word. Loki saw his father hovering near by, pacing. Loki knew his father was feeling very angry and stressed right now. Not knowing what was happening to his son, if he was either going mad or dying and knowing that it was hurting his wife so deeply must be making him very restless.

Soon he was being sat up, his father coming to sit behind him and let his son lean on him as he sipped water and tried to swallow a spoonful or two of the meal his mother made for him. The ice was in a pack that his father held to the back of his neck, soothing some of his headache. While he was eating, the mayor walked into the room, an older man, almost the same age as his father late forties-early fifties.

The man was average height, greying red hair, brown eyes and a bit on the hefty side. He had a severe frown on his face as he walked with several armed guards all dressed in suits as well as a team of people.

“Mayor?” His mother questioned, wary of the look on his face.

“Mrs. Blåis, I’m afraid that what is happening is beyond even your area of expertise.”

“Excuse me?” there it was, that husk.

“I mean no disrespect, my good witch.”

“I’m not a witch.” She hissed.

Loki blinked, his mother looked very insulted at the moment. His fater placed a hand on her shoulder and she huffed, but said nothing more.

“This is Agent Coulson from SHEILD… He may be able to shed some light for you on what is wrong with young Loki.”

“Earlier this morning a team of specially trained operatives were sent into the depths of the Áhkká Mountains. It was discovered some cenutries ago to be the final resting place of an entity.” Coulson began debriefing them, he wasn’t a very tall man, he was think, a serious face with dark blond hair and rich brown eyes, that were calculating and observant.

“The Áhkká mountains?” Rhyg frowned before she seemed to widen her eyes.

“You know them?” A young redheaded woman asked, her grass green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I know the legend around it. Mythology has always been my forte…” Rhyg gritted out, glaring at the mayor who had the decency to look sheepish. “But I thought they were only stories my ancestors passed down. My predecessor, the one I was named after, was said to have witnessed the fall of Thor the Thunderer during the final war at the start of Ragnarok. He was said to have fallen into madness beyond that of the Berserker. An unstoppable juggernaut hell bent on find his beloved, whom he had witnessed be slain before his very eyes.”

“Well you’re many great granny was right, he’s there alright, sleeping…. Or he was.” Said a snarky man in his early thirties, average height, nice build brown hair and light brown eyes; handsome but snobbish. “The team we sent reported to us a little more than a few minutes ago that Bolt boy was wide awake and well…”

“The entire team was wiped out.” Another dark blonde man with shorn hair stated, his dark green eyes watching their every move, like a hawk. “One of them managed to call us and tell us he kept growling at them…”

“He kept asking for his Skatt.” A mousy looking man spoke up from the back his shaggy brown hair a bit messy and he was hiding inside of a lab coat almost too big for him.

“… Treasure.” Laufey frowned.

“He also said Pärla and Älskade. Min Pärla, Min Älskade and Min Skatt…” the mousy man finished.

“… Rhyg?” Laufey had paled as he looked at his wife, her hands were shaking, sweat building on her temple as Loki like he would die any second now from heart failure.

“They-they mean, My Gem, My Beloved, My Treasure…” She whispered.

“Mo-mama…” Loki whimpered weakly and she snapped out of her fear induced trance as she pulled her son up and tightly to her as he sobbed into her neck. His words muffled by her hair and skin, but she understood him never the less and tried to sooth him, but how could she. “Mama… he- he calls… I hear it… I… mama… ‘m scared!”

Coulson frowned before he stepped closer, but as he did his phone rang.

“Coulson.” He listened before his eyes widened. “What do you mean the truck enroute to our location was attacked!?”

Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes.

“How close was it?! What!? That’s less than an hour from here! Who or what did it!?” Coulson demanded.

Rhyg’s shoulders squared before she got up and snatched the phone, “This is Rhyg Blåis. Listen to me and listen well that thing is an unstoppable Juggernaut, you do not want to be in its way or it will tear you apart like the foulest beasts of hell and it has the deadliest of Mother Nature’s elements at its beck and call. It’s coming here; so I’m going to assume the team it killed told it something or you unintentionally gave it a clue. It was a former warrior, a brilliant tracker and huntsman; adaptable to any environment and culture. You just foolishly got us killed. Hope your dreams are _sweet_.” She spat out before she dropped the phone and crushed it under her heel.

“Ma-ma…” Loki choked shocked.

“Laufey.” Rhyg nodded as her husband stood, after kissing Loki’s crown.

“My wife.” He acknowledged before he grabbed her close, kissing her fiercely, turning to Loki he gave him one last fond smile before he left the room.

“Papa- Mother, where--”

“Come Loki we need to get away from here.” His mother ordered, pulling him to his feet. “Mayor.” She growled darkly as she pulled Loki behind her, grabbing a bag off the floor before they slipped on their shoes and were out the door down the hall and out the back. As they went, the SHIELD agents followed.

“Mother, Father--”

“Is going to buy us time…” She sighed sadly, her hands shaking in his as she walked along the back wall to a gate hidden by ivy and soon they were through it and running through the woods. “He knows what he must do for the good and safety of both of us as I know what I must do for your safety.”

“What?! No! We have to go back!!” Loki cried.

“I’m sorry Loki but we cannot.” She choked out as she pulled him more firmly behind her.

He almost stumbled as he realized rather quickly how much this was hurt his mother, Rhyg had made a choice, the life of her son over the life of her husband. He said nothing more, holding her hand tight in his own as they hurried along, that is until a car pulled up beside them and the snob, as Loki dubbed the man, smiled at them wittingly.

“Need a lift?”

“Drive into the river.” Rhyg spat, glaring at him as she kept he brisk pace.

“You’re son’s tired. Let us give you a lift to the airport at least.”

“You don’t understand!” Rhyg snapped stopping. “NOTHING will stop him!”

“You said it was an It.” The woman from before spoke up.

“Thor was the super soldier of the Aesir. He would go into Berserker mode, but still be conscious, able to think, plan and execute. It was the secret weapon of the Aesir armies, Thor, who often played the fool, was truly brilliant and could bring kingdoms to their knees by the first light of day. But what happens when you remove the logic from a bloodlust driven creature and it goes rabid? You get a plague; a demon, a Fallen God turned Devil. Thor, that’s what it was originally, will bathe the world in blood to get Loki and when he gets him, what do you think will happen when he realizes that my son is not His Loki the one he married and loved! The one he saw die?”

They were silent as she snorted, but looking at Loki, she saw he really was tired. Swallowing her pride, she opened the side door and Loki slipped in as she got in as well. They were off, following the forest path.

“Where to then?” snob asked.

“Keep following the path.” Rhyg ordered. “There should be an old cottage there. I should have what I need to put him back to sleep before he kills more people.”

The ride was fast and silent, other than Loki and Rhyg’s quiet talking. Loki’s hands were trembling worse now as he listened to his mother; she was trying to figure out a plan that did not involve her giving him up as a sacrifice to the beast. But if what his mother said was true, there would be no other choice but for him to be the lure. They slowed and stopped before and old little log cabin, the two black haired passengers getting out of the car as the others followed them through the door.

“Loki, go into the pantry and grab all the dry roots!” Rhyg ordered as she grabbed logs and tossed them in the fireplace. A blonde man helping her get the fire going.

“Thank you.” She smiled grimly as he nodded,

“Think nothing of it ma’am.” He smiled as she turned around and looked around the room before she snapped her fingers.

“Right, wake up! We got a Fallen God to put back to sleep or at least banish the rage in him.” She said to the room as items began to move on their own.

This shocked the others as Loki came in and blinked.

“I thought you said you weren’t a witch.” Coulson looked at her pointedly.

“I’m not. But I do know many forms of magic from Wiccan to Alchemy from Witchcraft to sorcery… My family is known through out the world as Drifters. We go where the wind of Fate takes us and we do what we do best, keep balance.” She smirked as she clapped her hands as the items began to pour themselves into the coldron that appeared from nowhere.

“Mother, these are all I can find.” Loki set his spoils down for her to see and she frowned a little at how little there was. “The rest looked rotten and eaten away…”

Growling, she nodded before handing him a knife and together they cut minced, peeled and mashed the roots into a fine paste. The group shifted uneasily as the coldron boiled and changed colors and smoke of various images and shapes appeared from it.

“Stop that or get out of the house so I can finish. Set up a perimeter if it helps, but it’d be pointless and more meaning less death.” Rhyg snapped, a book floating before her face as she bit off a small piece of her tongue and spat it into the liquid before she crushed a rose bud and some baby’s breath and dumped it in as well.

“Hawkeye, Black Widow, remain here with Dr. Banner. Stark, Captain with me.” Coulson ordered.

They left and Loki watched his mother cut hair from her head and dump it in before she let a tear or two fall in with a bit of blood from her cut palm. She snapped her fingers as a glass bottle appeared and a small sachet of some kind of powder appeared. She filled the bottle with the greenish gold liquid.

“This is the sleeping drought, I hope I will not need to use it…” She told him.

Loki did not pretend to think he misheard her nor did he pretend to not understand her unspoken words. They were too close, too much alike to not understand one another. Many thought Loki and his mother were twins at times because of it. He nodded his head, his eyes lowering as she brought her hooked index finger up against his chin softly, making him look her in the eyes.

“Out of all that I have ever told you, taught you; you know as well as I that you are strong. I will not be far, you need only call.” She smiled.

“And you’ll come to me.” He smiled softly. “But… If I cannot calm him; cannot banish the madness within him?”

“Loki… You know, you know… but you’re fear is killing you quicker than he will.” She scowled gently before she looked up. “He’s here…”

They only had a moment of silence before they heard what sounded like a wild beast being caged met their ears. Loki looked at his mother who nodded towards the back of the house. They moved quickly, Loki grabbing a dagger barely half the length of his forearm off the mantle as he went, sheathing it into the sleeve of his pea coat. Rhyg grabbed what looked like a coil of rope as the three assigned to protect them followed them, that is until they got to the back door and suddenly couldn’t leave.

“Hey!” Hawkeye growled.

“Sorry, but this is beyond you. The mayor was a fool for calling in you; you would have fought him, tired him out and when he was weak induce a medicated coma and locked him away deep in a vault as if he were some rare toy to be put away and pulled out later when something bigger and badder comes around.” Rhyg stated. “I cannot allow that or this foolishness to continue. You’ll be safer here. He cannot cross onto these lands; that is why he is not on foot.”

With that she and Loki took off into the trees once more…

**_~The wind howled in anguish._ **

**_The earth trembled as the trees shook._ **

**_His prey knew he was coming._ **

**_He had made his way from his prison deep within the mountains and came across a sea of black that was as firm as stone and allowed metal beasts to travel quickly in either direction. One stopping before him and a pair of wenches barely clothed offered to take him wherever he wished. He asked what they wanted from him, they merely giggled and asked him to copulate after he cleaned up._ **

**_He sneered, but they only giggled as he climbed into their beast. They prattled to the point he wished to slay them both, but then he saw one pull out another slab and began to access books and scrolls with a press of her fingers. When he asked her to show him her magic slab, she cackled, but concented._ **

**_She called it a Smart Phone, whatever in Valhalla’s name that was._ **

**_He asked her to look for Blåis, anything she could find on it._ **

**_She thought him strange, but did so, giggling away with her friend as they kept going. To wherever it was they were going, but his gut told him they were going in the right direction. The girl with the Smart Phone cheered and began to click on ‘links’ and read what she found._ **

**_Blå means Blue._ **

**_Is means Ice._ **

**_Basic information he knew._ **

**_A type of ice found in Green land and much further North of the Áhkká Mountains. A type of ice hard enough to not melt for hours at 76 degrees at parties and special gatherings, but soft enough to be carved into decorations._ **

**_Part of that he knew._ **

**_Blåis’ Home Remedies and Charms; a store owned and run by Rhyg and Laufey Blåis._ **

**_Laufey!_ **

**_He demanded to be taken there, he needed to see Laufey._ **

**_They drove until he spotted a battalion carrying supplies, the metal beast opening part of its side to allow air into its belly and allowed him to hear the men’s voices. They spoke loudly about a man, Son of Coul and the mayor of a small town. He frowned, nothing-_ **

**_Someone mentioned a witch named Rhyg. She, he knew. He called to them, demanded to know why they were headed there, they grew hostile and one was on a Smart Phone. He didn’t hear him or the people he spoke to, but the look he gave; he knew. Within seconds he was leaping from the beast and the women speed off terrified as he fought and demanded answers._ **

**_They told him nothing, but instead of destroying the Smart Phone he carefully touched its surface and opened up the scrolls within it._ **

**_He had a heading; he threw his hand up calling the wind to him and it carried him off._ **

**_He landed before his destination to be met with a tall man._ **

**_He introduced himself as Laufey and apologized._ **

**_He would not allow him to harm his wife or their child._ **

**_Noble, brave and worthy of respect._ **

**_He told him that much and the man thanked him._ **

**_He charged and they fought, but instead of killing him, he simply knocked him back and left him tettering on the edge of waking and sleep._ **

**_The manor was not as impressive as he had remembered, but then he was not really looking at the décor or the riches. He was striding with purpose to find the Witch. When he arrived at the heavily guarded room all that stood within was the Master of the house, he simply pointed off to the forest._ **

**_Growling, he took off, but as he ran through the trees, he felt a tingle racing along his nerves, painfully so, so he called to the wind once more and it carried him above the trees. He grew angrier as he was forced to move in a wide breth around one specific location. But before he could try and break the barrier, he saw two figures leaving the barrier._ **

**_They paused only long enough to glance around to ensure they were free and he saw him! His Skatt!!~_ **

_Loki!!_

Loki stumbled, but his mother kept her iron clad grip on his arm as he righted himself. She didn’t ask, didn’t need to. They raced deeper into the forest, stopping only a moment to glance around before continuing. At one point, Rhyg stopped.

“Mother--”

“Go.” She told him, a saddened smile on her face. “Go and set him free.”

Loki wanted to protest, beg her to reconsider, but he did as she asked. He took off just as he heard something heavy land, shaking the earth beneath his feet…

*~* ~*~ *~* ~*~ *~*

Rhyg looked unaffected by the former god as he loomed over her form, dark and menacing.

“Wait, my lord… allow your beloved to reach the inner circle…” She soothed. “Allow him to be ready… But be warned, he may not be the same as you remember him.”

“Witch. You speak riddles as always.” He laughed darkly.

“And yet you do not strike?”

“No need. Your husband is alive, merely unconscious.” He informed her, seeming to calm down and relax.

“Aye, good… He’s passed. You may go.” She stepped aside, but as he made to walk pass, she grabbed his arm in a grip much stronger than her petite frame suggested. “A warning: Hurt my son and I will put you back into your slumber.”

He eyed the potion she held in her hand warily, but nodded his consent. As he took off into the undergrowth, Rhyg sighed.

“Be safe and happy…”

*~* ~*~ *~* ~*~ *~*

Loki walked over an ancient hand carved Knot, suddenly feeling as if he were breathing for the first time. Around him stood an old stone structure that was slowly eroding away with time and the elements. But in the center a bed stood, looking fresh and new. He stepped up to it and pulled his coat off, followed by his sweater and vest.

He removed his pants and shoes, socks too, but spun quickly, sensing he was not alone, with the dagger held firmly in his right hand. The blade was kissing the stranger’s throat as his left helped to steady his shaking as well as drive the weapon threw should the man prove to be a threat. For a long moment they glared one another down.

“Put the dagger down, before you hurt yourself, pretty one.” The blonde man leered, his unnaturally bright blue eyes ghosting all over him.

Loki shivered, his body heating up under the somewhat unwanted gaze. But he kept his glare and pressed the blade harder.

“You think I would wield a weapon I have no prior experience using? Do not insult me, Oaf!” Loki hissed.

The man suddenly smiled and before Loki could react, he was spun around, hands pinned behind his back and forced face down onto the bed, the man straddling his back, the blade pressed teasingly against his throat.

“Huh, I thought you would be a challenge.” He laughed darkly.

“You beast! Get off of me!!” Loki wriggled and cursed.

“Be still, Min Pärla…” He purred, tossing the dagger carelessly off to the side. He leaned down, grabbing a handful of Loki’s thick black locks and pulling his head firmly, but carefully back and too the side, burying his nose into the crook of his neck and breathing in. “As I remember…”

“GET OFF!!” Loki yelled, eyes flashing brightly and suddenly the larger man was tossed off. He scrambled back, pulling the covers over his near naked body; glaring warily at the man who laid a few feet away, laughing.

“T’is good to know you have not changed, Min Skatt! Still so willful, still refusing to break even after so long… I have missed you… Min Loki…” He cooed, his eyes glowing with an unhinged adoration. “I saw you fall… Felt your presence leave my mind… My heart turned cold and I slaughtered them all… Then that Witch!!”

Loki flinched back at the sudden anger and whimpered as angry lightning flashed over head, the wind howling around them.

“She bound me and placed me to sleep… but… but she’s allowed me to come to you now… But I must be careful or I will face the darkness again… She says you are not the same as Min Loki, but that’s not possible, you _are_ Min Loki…”

Loki gulped, this man, thing… whatever! He was crazy! But somewhere deep inside of his heart, at the back of his subconscious knew this man would not cause him harm. It left a sick fluttering within his chest, one that made him flush with want. He jerked back when the man stood, carefully crawling toward him.

“Min Pärla…”

“Stop.” Loki ordered coldly, shocking the man in place, eyes wide and confused. “Stop calling me that… Just stop!”

“But--”

“You have caused me so much suffering… I have not slept since I was but a child!! And now I am to lay here and allow you to do as you please!? NO!! I refuse!! I am not your Loki! I am Me!!”

He continued to stare, before frowning.

“Enough of this foolishness--”

“Are you blind!? LOOK AT ME!!!” Loki yelled, shaking his head and then glaring the dark being in the eyes.

Thor looked. Loki was Loki, but… He was not… He was not his Loki? Impossible, their hair was the same raven black, their eyes the same emerald greens fused with poison green and their skin was the same moonlight pale--HIS SKIN!!

His Loki’s skin was always tinged with a barely visible blue tint, a sign of his Jotun heritage. But this Loki’s skin was pink and did not glow as his Loki’s had. He could feel the current of magic in the Loki before him, but it was subdued, weak… Tired… His Loki’s roiled under his skin as if a constant wave of the ocean, a continuous rumble of thunder.

He was furious, but he froze, the witch’s words cold as a blade, cutting through the haze of bloodlust. She has not changed and yet Laufey has, it would make sense their child, his Loki, would change as well. This was his Loki, but this Loki was Mortal. Fragile, breakable… Perishable. He bowed over, his hair curtaining off his face as his frame shook.

Loki looked at him, worry and fear mixing with his waning anger. He slowly crept forward, wary and yet concerned. Echoes of memories of another life were screaming in his head, but they suddenly muted when he placed a shaking hand on the man’s shoulder.

Thor jerked, hand snapping out faster than a viper’s strike, pulling the mortal to his body, crushing him within his muscular arms as he bit into the too fragile shoulder, tasting the familiar sweetness of his beloved. Loki screamed in agony, body convulsing before he seemed to choke on air and fall limp with weak whines and pathetic struggles to free him self. Thor purred, this was reminiscent of his first night with his Loki, only they were not in a war tent and Loki was not a gifted war prize to be had.

“Mine… Mine again…” He growled, licking the slowly oozing blood away. “Mine again…”

Loki whimpered weakly, fading out of it for what felt like hours compressed into seconds, for when he regained awareness, Thor had them both fully naked, his fingers slicked and buried knuckle deep within his body, thrusting his fingers in a strong, but gentle rhythm. The rhythm spoke of familiarity, practice and devotion. He did not realize he was moaning like a wanton whore til his climax robbed him blind all of a sudden and when his mind cleared enough, Thor had eased his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

“Shh, beloved… Shh…” Thor cooed, smiling once more with that deranged, but loving grin. It should frighten him more than it was, but Loki’s heart told him that Thor, that’s who it was under that demonic appearance, would never hurt them more than necessary. “As tight as always, but this time you are a virgin once more… You were too pink… So happy that I can take it from you again…”

“H-hurts…”

“Forgive me… I am a bit too eager…” He laughed darkly as he shifted himself so he could keep Loki’s hands pinned beside his head, his mouth attaching itself to the bruising bite and with a dark chuckle, he began to pound the mortal without mercy.

Loki’s screams were beautiful, sweet and melodic… Who knew fucking a mortal was so wonderful? He chuckled as he lifted his head up to look at the flushed face of his beloved. Loki’s eyes were crossed and unseeing, mouth too dumb to function properly his tongue seeming to loll like a dog’s as his moans became breathless gasps and mewls.

“Such pleasing sounds, almost as if you are one of those mewling quims I bedded before our marriage… Yes, but yours are sweeter, truly pleasured; not practiced.” He laughed darkly, eyes widening with madness. “I am almost there… will you scream for me, my love? Will you come untouched like the whore I know you are? My whore?”

“Guu-aah… mmm-aaah!!” Loki cried out, eyes rolled back into his skull as his backed arched at an angle that seemed to be risky if they continued, but Thor knew Loki could handle this, the body may be more easily broken, but his Loki was made for him. To take the pain and pleasure Thor offered.

With a maddened cackle, Thor moved faster, harder; almost bending Loki completely in half, the harsh wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air worse than before. Loki could only produce gasps and choking sounds before a strangled cry spilled from his lips as he came. Thor laughed darkly as he slammed into Loki spilling his release into the mortal form and then half way through his climax, began fucking Loki anew, stealing a third orgasm from the human male and leaving him unconscious as he pulled out of him, working himself with his hand and spraying his second release over the barely twitching body, making sure to push his tip into Loki’s mouth and smiled as the unconscious man’s mouth milked the last of his seed out.

“Mine once more…” He cackled, pulling away to stand and watch the human lay in the ruined sheets, barely alive, but his once more…

*~* ~*~ *~* ~*~ *~*

Loki faded in and out of limbo, wanting to keep sleeping, but too unsettled to remain unaware of his surroundings. He forcefully awoke to what sounded like battle and it startled him awake to see Thor being held off the ground by his enraged mother, her eyes glowed a deadly silver as she was spitting vile curses and promises of eternal sleep in the deepest pits of Helheim.

“M-mom…”

She dropped Thor like a sack of potatoes and in moment he was engulfed in her warmth, his aches fading, his head clearing and feeling returning to his body. He sighed feeling the magic coil around him like a lover’s caress and nuzzled into his mother’s chest, wanting to enjoy this moment of utter dependence before he had to face reality.

“Loki… Are you alright? Do I need to finish him?” Rhyg asked, looking him over, shooting Thor a venomous glare making the dark god shrink back.

“No… I’m alright… Just… Wow…”

“Funny I recall this happening before though the Thor then did not try to fuck you to death as this one did… Are you sure you will be able to live like this?”

“Hmm?” Loki blinked, his mind still dead to the world and slowing his comprehension. But after a few minutes he seemed to understand her meaning. “But… You and papa…”

“True… He’s still a monster in bed even in mortal form… Fine… You! Get over here right now!!” She snarled at Thor, snapping her fingers as two black cuffs appeared in her hands. “Gimme your hands!”

“Yes…” Thor hissed, offering his hands for her to snap the cuffs on, cackling madly when spells etched themselves into the leather and then suddenly the madness quelled, parting like the red sea in his mind to allow his humanity to pass through and take the reigns once more.

“Hn…” Rhyg snorted noticing the change immediately. “Jeez, I’m too old for this shit… It’s bad enough that I was alone this time… I want Star back!!! UGH!!! DAMN IT ANI-JISAN STOP FUCKING WITH ME!!! And you!! TAKE CARE OF MY BABY OR ELSE!!!”

Loki blinked as his mother got up off the bed and stormed away, waving her hands as spells flew about, erecting a solid temple like house around them, Time and Nature’s damages fading away as necessities and creature comforts filled the home, food filling stores and cabinets as Thor dodged china and silverware, cutlery and appliances, seeming terrified of his mother’s temper.

“Wh-what?” Loki breathed when everything settled.

“You have not realized? Your mother is Chaos…”

“Well she’s crazy so she is always chaotic--”

“No, Loki… She is the God of Chaos… She is much more powerful than we know… And still as terrify as back then as well… It seems when I fell, I became the embodiment of all her rage and anger… She sealed me away… I slept so long and now… Now I’m free?” Thor murmured putting his muddled memories together. “You are a mortal… And I’m bound… But it seems I am able to access my darker half when I need it… or you command it…”

“Hmm…” Loki nodded. “I am still tired…”

“Then you best sleep… I’ll be outside… If you need me, you may summon me…”

Loki nodded, getting comfy once more and drifting off to sleep once more, but as he did so he whispered, “I want pudding when I wake… or I’ll gut you.”

Thor yelped in terror, sensing the same level of menace coming from the sleeping mortal that had come from his not so mortal mother. Gulping, Thor, left the now complete bedroom to the kitchen to make his beloved pudding…

Fin


End file.
